Kavaria
This is an island nation apparently - Pract Kavaria is a peaceful country until its been messed with then it becomes personal. The lifestyle in which these people live in are quite simple, get up, work, eat, and sleep. The process is the same with some minor changes each day. The people are prosperous, most of the time they have enough harvest to last them till the next harvest and sometimes just enough to past winter. The country rose when the temple was built about 400 years ago, by the citizens of this very town, though at the time there was nothing, just the temple that sat there. The leader of the people that built it soon was told that they would rather him be King. So they built the castle, name it Gardania Castle. A few hundred years later a devastating war caught them in the middle of it all and destroyed everything. Each side of the war took a bit of it. The decedent of the castle and family escaped into the forest and soon they recruited their own people once more and soon they returned to power. To do that the family took over and the king that fell in that line of battle had managed to pierce a large slab of marble with a sword, cast magic upon it so that no one could pull it from the ground to wield it. The castle name was buried with that king and so the next person in line for the throne renamed it to Ignasia Castle. Soon after rumors were spreading that the current king had been sick or too weak to move and Fabien (current King) mother took advantage of it and murdered the king there. She put her son as the next person in line for the throne and manipulated him throughtout his first part of ruling before she died of a heart attack. He gave his throne up for unknown reasons to the people and a man of Vlad Ivashkov took over. A few months later Fabien overran the castle to restore himself as the King. The place once more became prosperous and people returned to their lifestyles as had when he was first King. Over the course of the years a little bit due east of the valley of blue a piece of the land has risen up and with due course a large mountain has been erected. The top is hollowed and hollowed in deeply. One would have to go down to see what it was. However no one has ventured up that way and so therefore its still a mystery. During the summers of the country the place there gets unbearably hot. The grounds about five miles of the base of the large mountain becomes really dry and hot. As you get closer your shoes become more burnt. If you can make your way across then the mountain itself gets cooler as you go up. Every so often a blast of hot air blows itself up into the air but it has never affected the area pass the five mile radius. Go if you dare but I wouldn't fly...things tend to disintegrate about half way up and flying. It would seem something with magic goes on there. A large warning sign has been placed about six miles from the base of the mountain warning those to not fly nor go any further. As the years moved on and the realm changed in land somewhere along the lines Kavaria broke away from the large piece of land made up of other kingdoms and soon became a pirate like kingdom with a twist in how their kingdom was ran. The people were not sure how it happened except for a large rumbling through the realm one day and the next they had kind of floated away. They adapted in ways with trade but did very little and only for what they needed. A port was created and a ship yard was built to hurry their way of making ships for trade. Fabien thought of a good idea in which he let his wife, Kitara, take care of the Navy part of their country. His was wife was indeed a pirate queen and therefore why not use their resources? ~Over the Years~ Many things have happened, there have been deaths of kings adopting of new princesses. In the later part of the years (2013 to be exact) in fall when White City had their battle within their own lands, King Fabien extended his help towards the Queen, Malificent. There were rumors that the only reason he helped was because they had had an affair. That is what only a few know answers to and those few would rather take that secret to their graves. Soon after the King died his son took the responsibilities with the thought that his mother might have been in mourning a little too long. He had not been crowned until later, but with the thought that Malificent would wage war to Kavaria over a small issue he had defenses erected all around the island. The patrols on the waters were increased and watch towers near the islands edge were erected to help signal those that tried to sneak in. A large wall was started and only recently (Early November 2013) was finished. The current ruler works on getting a better defense in mixing certain things such as the physical and magical if possible. Laws Murder: The sentence for murder of 1st, 2nd, or 3rd degree is death. (However a trial can be held) Stealing: 20 lashes, the return of the things stolen or repayment of some kind, and three days in the jail. Disturbing of the peace: One night in jail. Harboring a Fugitive: To be determined during interrogation Destruction of Property: Pay for damage and jail time depending on how bad the destruction. Trade Seafood Silk Holidays Spring Festival (3 days long) Fall Festival (3 days long) 'Celebration of Kheima '(Christmas to three days after New Year's) Category:Kingdoms